


What the Future holds for me

by latenight_musician



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenight_musician/pseuds/latenight_musician
Summary: After the battle with Lotor and the loss of the Castle ship, Voltron and Co. must find a way back to Earth in order to start building a new ship. Along the way they stop for supplies, Keith and Lance get into some trouble. Times change for some not for others, all while they try to get back to Earth. Feelings are exposed and the Voltron crew may never be the same once they return home.





	1. Supplies are low

The Castle of Lions was destroyed and they only thing left of their home was what the could fit inside of the five lions. Shiro was still inside of the pods ever since Keith and him fought. Allura had tried her best to keep him stable ever since she transferred Shiro's conscious into the clone. Keith had tried to make sure his brother would be comfortable and safe during the ride back to Earth, even if it looked like he wouldn't be waking up soon.

Meanwhile inside the Red lion, Lance was tired and still shaken up about the most recent events. First, the castle was gone. Second, Lotor was gone, lost somewhere in the quintessence field. And third, Shiro had in fact died after the battle with Zarkon all those months ago, and his conscious had been stuck inside of the astral plane with Black. On top of that, the "Shiro" that had been with them had been a clone created and controlled by Haggar and Keith had been the one to find that the witch had created more clones of their leader. Lance's mind had trouble wrapping around that last part. Shiro had contacted him when the team was in the astral plane, Lance failed to protect his team since he was the one the clone seemingly picked on the most. Not to mention he was also worried about Keith, ever since he found out that he had fought a literal clone of his older brother and almost lost. He was worried Keith wouldn't be the same boy he met at the Garrison and created a silly rivalry anymore.

Not only was Keith's well-being worrying him, but also how much he has been thinking of the former Red Paladin. Ever since Keith came back from his mission on a space whale with his new found mother, Krolia, where he got two years older in a matter of months and found a cosmic teleporting space wolf and another Altean by the name of Romelle, Lance has been very confused. The way Keith looked after he got off the Altean pod, looking a little older and more muscular than the last time he saw him. Lance couldn't get the image out of his mind.

"Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance, LANCE!!!!" Keith yelled through the comms.

"What? What's going on?" Lance responded back, after being brought back from his deep thoughts.

"We have all been calling your name for the last five minutes, what have you been doing Lance?" Pidge sassed. Lance was not aware that he was so far gone that he had been ignoring the rest of his team.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts I guess... What's up?"

"We are running low on some supplies, such as food and water, not to mention some basic medicine just in case some of us get sick or injured on the way back to Earth in some way." Pidge informs him.

Lance nods and asks, "So what is the plan? Do some of us go on mini missions to find the supplies while the rest of us sit in our lions and wait? Or do we all go to a planet and try to find the supplies collectively as a team?"

"The most ideal solution is to have all of us land on a planet, so the lions can recharge their natural quintessence since the ship was destroyed. We can also look for supplies and check on Shiro and check his progress inside of the pod." Allura responded.

Keith nodded at her suggestion, he turned back to look at his mother, Krolia, who was been keeping an eye on Shiro in the pod inside of the Black lion. 

"I agree with Allura, the lions need to be at their full power if we want to make it back to Earth in the best shape possible. Pidge, can you scan for a planet that will most likely have the supplies we need. It would be better if we can get everything we need in one stop. Hunk, is it possible with our current supplies to ration it out for a couple of days?" Keith asked with a tone that just screamed "authority". It always made Lance feel funny every time Keith went all "authoritative" on them, but it the feeling seemed much stronger ever since the space whale incident.

"Alright, I found a planet about two days away from our current location. It has plenty of food and water, but the planet is basically a jungle, there are no known habitants on the planet except for its native animals. I did a scan for some medicine but all that I got back were ingredients used in various medicines. It is the best Green can do at the moment given the low power and messy scans." Pidge's voice came through the comms, once again waking Lance from his thoughts.

"Alright, I suppose that planet is as good as it is going to get. Okay team, as a whole we are all going, the lions could use a break and recharge. Hunk, Pidge and Coran, could you three monitor the lions during their recharge and see if there is any way to fix our scanners, also keep and eye of Shiro's state, if anything changes let us know. Allura, Romelle and Krolia, the three of you will be looking for medical supplies or anything with medical properties. Lance, you're gonna team up with me and Kosmo in order to find food and water. Got it?" Keith asked. After getting the teams conformation on their assignments they started to make their way to the strange jungle planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first ever published story, and I accept all forms of constructive criticism. I do plan for this to be a multi chapter work, I will try to keep updates as chronological as possible. Thank you all so much for reading!


	2. And so the journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything last week. Last week took a big personal toll on me and I've spent the week trying to recover. But I am finally uploading the next part of this story. So please enjoy.

As the five lions of Voltron neared the jungle planet, Keith began to think. His teammates and friends have changed ever since he left, even he had changed. He was now the second oldest member of team Voltron, not counting Coran and Allura who are both older than the whole team combined. On one end, the two years he spent on the back of the space whale had matured him in ways even he didn't understand. He now knew why his mom had left him and his dad when he was barely a year old. He also found out how he could feel the Blue Lion's energy in the desert, his mom had crash landed on Earth in order to protect Blue from the hands of the Galra. The experience had brought him closer to his mother, he now understands why she left and what she risked in order to protect those she loved the most. Keith and Krolia were closer now, just not "mom and son" closer. His team on the other hand, has slightly changed as well. Hunk and Pidge seem to be closer than before and Allura has become a better paladin. She had unlock a few new upgrades for her lion and seemed to have a closer bond with Blue than before. Then there is Lance.

Lance, in Keith's opinion had changed the most. Lance still looked the same as he remembered, tall and tan with ocean blue eyes hand freckles scattered all over the bridge of his nose, but at the same time he wasn't. His face looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, telling from the slight bags under his eyes and slight palish look to his normally bright and tan skin. Not to mention that his demeanor had also changed from joking and annoying to patient and serious. Lance was also quiet, which was a strange thought for him, the former Blue Paladin being quiet and not trying to have the attention on him. He noticed that in times of danger or distress, instead of trying to make light of a bad situation, Lance was silent and only spoke when he was offering small pieces of advice when it came to planning. It was still very strange for Keith to see Lance act this way.

Sure, Keith had changed a lot in what seemed like a short amount of time for his friends, but he was expecting for everyone to change too. Even Allura's mice had changed in some way. They seemed to be a bit more fearless and a bit more ruthless, it was weird. He shouldn't have excepted his friends to be the same as when he left, it wouldn't be fair. It isn't a bad thing that they had all changed, it was just a bit confusing. Some people get older and they change and some people leave for a while and find out that everything they once knew is now slightly different.

"Keith, the lions are close enough to the planet's atmosphere to run security scans. Should we begin our decent or wait for the Green Paladin to finish their scans of the planet's surface?" Krolia asked.

"Wait for Pidge to finish her scan, I rather we know we are up against on the surface, than go in head first and regret the decision later." Keith responded, glancing back to look at his mother. He could see the similarities between the, there was no doubt in his mind that he was more like his mother than he previously had thought.

"Alright, guys so after finishing my scans I have found an area where we can safely land the lions and start exploring." Pidge's informed everyone.

After Pidge's confirmation, the lions all made their decent to the surface of the jungle planet. All around them was what appeared to be dense jungle with strange plants and even stranger looking wildlife lurking behind the lush green of the planet. The very bright green of the jungle was paired with the muted greenish grey of the sky. In the midst of the sky was a bright pink light acting as the light source for the planets surface. For some reason the colors look like they shouldn't blend together, but they do on this planet, each bright and muted color complimenting the other nicely in a strange way.

"Alrighty, just a quick reminder. The surface of the planet is very fragile. Small changes in pressure on the surface can cause sinkholes and earthquakes to appear. Which if they do the planet's crust begins to shift in a catastrophic way. The good new is that the gravity on this planet is very similar to the gravity found on Earth's moon. Which mean we can use our jet packs to maneuver around the planet. We will be landing the lions on the thickest part of the surface in order to reduce the risk of causing pressure changes, my scans have found that the thicker parts of the land are safe to land on..." Pidge goes on to say a few facts about about they planet as they land.

"Also be on the look out for a purple rose looking plant. It releases a very dangerous toxin, as of right now I have no idea what the toxin does to us exactly. But it is quite dangerous according to the scans Green has done the the plant life. The toxin could be potentially life threatening if in contact with it." Pidge finishes off her list of facts of the planet.

Once the lions have landed, the team made their way to the middle of circle the lion created. One by one they started to unpack a few things to make a makeshift campsite. It was getting really cramped sleeping inside the lions with all of their supplies and a change of scenery was always nice. Before Keith left the Black lion's cockpit, he made is way to the back of the lion where Shiro was inside of a cryo-pod. He stood next to the pod and checked Shiro's vitals, they were still the same. Ever since he was put inside of the pod, Shiro's vitals stayed the same, they never changed. Keith knew he was alive and breathing, but it was like his brother was in a coma and there was no telling when he would wake up, if Shiro ever did.

"I promise, I will bring you back home. I promise you will see Adam again, you will be able to hold him and say your long stupid apology that you have been practicing ever since we found you. Just don't give up Takashi, please don't give up. Adam needs you, the team needs you...I still need you." Keith whispers to Shiro, unshed tears in his eyes. It takes a few minutes of Keith to compose himself, and after one last glance towards his brother's unmoving body, he makes his way outside to join the rest of his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short but the next one will be longer and will have way more angst. Angst and some slight fluff. As always constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and thank ya'll for reading. :)


	3. Lance's inner monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thinks about his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SORRY for not updating this story. Im back at school and college life makes it slightly difficult to keep a normal upload schedule....but i am back and I hope you guys like this new chappie, its kinda of small....

The team had split up into their respective groups: Hunk, Pidge, and Coran stayed with the Voltron lions and Shiro, Kroila, Allura and Romelle went off to find the necessary medical supplies needed for the trip ahead, and finally, Lance, Kosmo, and Keith went off to find food and water. The team was evenly split and after confirming with each other about the dangerous of the planet and what to do in case of an emergency, each group went their separate ways.

As each group was walking further and further away from the makeshift base, Pidge's last warning was still fresh inside of everyone's minds...well almost everyone. Everyone but Lance had been paying attention to her multiple warnings, Lance was busy trying to figure out how his feelings for his teammate have changed drastically. During their time at the Garrison, his feelings for the introverted, brooding boy had been a mix of jealousy and a tiny bit of longing to befriend the smaller boy. When he got expelled Lance's feelings shifted to anger for getting expelled and upset at the fact that he may never see the boy again. However, when they saved Shiro from Garrison scientist, he was happy to see Keith again, but hurt that he didn't even remember him. It made no sense to Lance how Keith could have forgotten about him, they were in the same class together and saw each other on a daily bases, before he got expelled for fighting Iverson. Ever since they have been in space, Lance's feelings for Keith have went from petty rivalry to admiring his teammate.

In the end, Lance has been on an emotional rollercoaster ever since meeting Keith again. It's a never ending ride and he doesn't know if he will ever get off, since he is always around Keith. He doesn't mind it much, he has always wanted to be his friend, but the feelings that emerge when Keith is around might be a bit concerning not just for him, but for the team as well. Lance has no idea if his feelings for Keith could hurt the team when trying to form Voltron, and he doesn't want to find out. Of course Allura can pilot Blue and he is pretty sure if it came to it, Red would let Keith pilot him once again no problem, and once Shiro was awake he had a feeling that Black would also let him pilot Voltron again. Where would that leave Lance, to stay on Earth while his friends continue the intergalactic fight against the Galra or would he be supporting his team from the ground like Coran does. 

When Keith had left team Voltron to join the Blade of Marmara, Lance felt as if someone had created a hole in his heart. A hole he didn't even know existed until Keith left for good. His newfound friendship with Keith seemed to slip away the longer the Red pilot was away from the team. Lance no longer had someone to talk to about his insecurities or spar with when he was feeling down. On top of what felt like a fading friendship, Lance was also stuck trying to figure out why his feelings for the Princess seemed to have changed. At first, he had a huge crush on the Princess, she was beautiful, headstrong, intelligent, and just a bit stubborn. It was what attracted him to her in the first place, but as he spent more and more time with Keith the more he noticed that Allura reminded him more and more of his older sister Veronica, and Keith was the one he would start to notice more.

It was weird to think about, that the girl he had a major crush on from the moment she fell in his arms is becoming more and more like an older sister to him. Which he didn't seem to mind at all, he saw Allura as the motherly figure of the group, always there to lend a hand and give some form of advice when needed. However, when it came to Keith his thoughts always seemed to be a little more romantic than just friendly. Lance wanted to show Keith the stars of unknown galaxies, talk about each others day, and just be around the him when he had a rough day or at the end of a difficult mission. Even show Keith how to put on a face mask and play with his ridiculously long obnoxious hair on their days of relaxation.

Spending more and more time alone with Keith made it very difficult to keep those thoughts away from his head, especially now that he was partnered up with Keith and his space wolf. The close proximity, the absence of his teammates and Keith's mother, just the two of them plus a non talking, teleporting space wolf. It made it more and more difficult to keep the thought of grabbing Keith's hand and holding on to it as they explore the weird space jungle. What made matters worse, in Lance's opinion, is when Keith would turn around and look at him with a hint of a smile in his eyes, his lips quirking into a slight smirk, then turn back around to follow his wandering space doggo. On the inside he would melt into a metaphorical puddle of of pinning Cuban, but on the outside he would try his best to not show the object of his affections how far he was whipped for him.

"Hey Lance, are you okay, you look a bit overheated?" Keith asked with genuine concern.

"Im fine Mullet, its just bit too hot for my liking. I'll just take my helmet off for a few minutes and cool down." Lance replied, as he pulling off his blue helmet. 

Unknown to both boys and Kosmo, just behind Lance the very same rose-like flower that Pidge had warned them about was making its way towards Lance with a quiet slither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you guys for reading i really appreciate you guys enjoying my story, it motivates me to write...even in the middle of class :)


	4. Lance gets snatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets kidnapped by the plant and more clues about what the plant does comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo guys, another chapter done and out of the way. And its been roughly two weeks since my last update, so i guess progress?? Anyway i hope you enjoy the new chappie, the tags may change due to mild violence and angst in future chappies.

"Lance, are you sure its safe to take your helmet off? Don't you remember Pidge's warning about the planets toxic planets? Or how dangerous this planet is as a whole?" Keith asks with a hint of worry in his voice. Keith looks at Lance slightly weary before he tries to put the blue helmet back on Lance's head, just in case.

"Im sure that it is going to be fine Mullet, if the air of the plant is actually dangerous, wouldn't you think I'd be dead now? Just let me cool down for a second and I'll put my helmet back on, like it never happened and we can continue with the mission, okay?" Lance retorts back with a hint of classic "Lance sass." He may have a massive crush on his teammate and team leader, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to stop teasing him endlessly when ever he wants, a flustered Keith is also a cute Keith in his own opinion.

Unknown to both of the boys, the strange rose-like plant had gotten closer to Lance, its stem coiling around the ground where Lance's feet were. As the two boys continued their idle teasing and chattering, the plant begins to tighten the coil, and continues to do so until it has Lance's feet trapped, and begins to drag Lance by his ankles into the depths of the jungle. "Hey KEITH aHHHHHHHHHH, I AM GETTING DRAGGED KEITH KEITH KEITH HELP!!!!!!!!!" Lance screams as his body falls to the floor and gets dragged backwards into the jungle. 

Keith's eyes go wide with horror as he stands still for a moment as he watched his partner's body began to move very quickly into the jungle. "LANCE!! FUCKING HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!!!" Keith screams back at Lance as he activates the black bayard. The black double-edge sword appears and Keith manifests his blade in order to have a better chance of hacking the weed that stole Lance away from him.

"Kosmo, follow Lance and make sure you don't lose him, okay?" Keith tells his space wolf, hoping that he will be able to teleport Lance out of this very bad situation. He had a feeling something like this would happen when he paired himself with Lance, but he can't help it, they make an incredible team together. Keith breaks into a sprint to try and catch up with Kosmo and Lance's dragging body. "Damn it Lance, you just had to get yourself into trouble didn't you? I hope I can get to you in time."

One of his biggest fears is that something is going to happen to his family that will be irreversible somehow. Ever since he was stuck on the other side of a wormhole, his teammates went from just mere acquaintances, to teammates and friends, and eventually his family. Keith would do anything to protect his family, no matter what the consequence would be. His mind begins to think about all of the terrible things that could happen to Lance, he could be seriously injured, or he could be eaten by some sort of animal, or he could be dead. None of these options seemed to please Keith so he went ahead with the sheer determination to keep Lance alive and well.

Lance was trying his hardest to find something to hold on to, anything would be helpful a simple branch or even a vine. He needed to get away from the vines grip before something bad happens to him. His ankles were burning with due to the tight grip of the vines and the thorns digging into his skin causing him to bleed heavily. All Lance could could think of in that moment was how if he could have just stopped his ridiculous pinning over his teammate he would have been more alert in his surroundings and he wouldn't have became the damsel in distress once again. And it just s happened that Keith would be the one to save him from the clutches of the bad guy, or rose-like alien flower in this case.

"Once again, I fuck it up for the rest of the team, nice job Lance you did a good job on getting kidnapped by a fucking vine! Out of all the things you could have done, getting kidnapped by a simple alien vine is what you end up doing." Lance mumbles to himself angrily.

The vine has started to slow down, giving Lance the chance to find something to help him. However, as the vine slows down, more vines come from the base of the rose and begin to wrap around Lance's waist and wrists, ultimately giving him no movement or wiggle room to try and escape. Lance was basically bound by an alien plant. This is definitely not part of the plan at all. The plant itself looked beautiful visuals, but its stem had vines that moved at its own will and they were covered in sharp black thorns. The thorns went though his paladin armor and began to dig into his skin, making him bleed around his wrist, waist, and ankles. Every movement he made began to hurt, causing him to lose focus on trying to plan his escape. It seemed like the more he struggled, the more blood would come out of his wounds, which seemed like the plant thrived off of. The plant, instead of needing water to survive, it used fresh blood. The blood that fell to the ground seemed to seep into the soil by the stem, making the rose-like plant glow with a strange purple glow.

"Keith, where are you buddy? I-I think I'm dying? I l-love you..." Lance stuttered out as he gave into the darkness that began to cloud his mind. The last thing Lance thought about was about how he may never see Keith's smile again and how he never had the guts to say how he felt about him, how much their relationship had changed over the last few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always guys thanks so much for reading, over 100 views are on this story and t makes me really happy that you guys are enjoying this as much as i enjoy writing it. Thanks my dudes :)


End file.
